Para siempre
by MariSeverus
Summary: La guerra por fin terminó y Narcissa Malfoy, finalmente puede volver con el hombre que prácticamente ha pasado toda su vida esperándola y quién quizá, la ama inclusive mucho más, que el propio Lucius Malfoy


Pequeño one shot que espero les guste. Me encanta la pareja y tuve ésta especie de sueño (no, mis hormonas no están danzando el baile del vientre dentro de mí) pero sí es más contenido sexual que historia.

A modo de desestrés emocional.

Quedan advertidos sobre el contenido. Si no les gusta, no lean.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a la pluma de JK Rowling y a la saga de Harry Potter. No deseo infringir las normas de copyright en ningún sentido y escribo éste fic, sólo por entretenimiento visual personal y de todos aquellos que me lean.

~ Por siempre.

Ella adoraba esa expresión en su rostro, de absoluta fascinación y entrega, como si ella fuese una diosa recién bajada de los cielos. Él nunca se quejaba, nunca decía algún comentario negativo sobre su aspecto físico o acerca de su carácter.

Él la amaba tal cuál era.

Sus ojos prácticamente se volvían más oscuros que la noche misma, hipnotizados ante el resplandor de su largo cabello rubio blancuzco, deslizando una de sus manos a través de él y desatando sus pequeños nudos con sus dedos. Amaba la sensación de sus labios sobre la parte posterior de su cuello y sobre sus finos y delicados hombros.

Junto a él, siempre se sentía como en casa y sin importar dónde estuviera. Con él, siempre sentía que su vida tenía sentido y que todas aquellas guerras que se había visto en la necesidad de luchar, no habían sido en vano y que había hecho bien en no rendirse.

Por siempre. Él la esperaba paciente, no se quejaba de que estuviera con otro. Toda la vida había estado allí para ella y jamás le había rechazado o cerrado la puerta en la cara.

 _"Eres... perfecta."_ susurró contra su cuello, el aire frío de su aliento causándole un agradable cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Sintió sus manos tan enérgicas y seguras de sí mismas, ésta vez siendo delicadas y temblorosas, apartando su cabello y deslizando sus labios a través de su pálida espalda, como si temiera a romper tanta belleza.

Adoraba esa mirada de asombro en su rostro, como si no cayera en cuenta todavía, que ella le pertenecía. Que desde hacía muchos años, inclusive desde que estudiaban juntos, ella le pertenecía.

Esa lengua con la que arrojaba comentarios envenenados, tan delicada con ella mientras trazaba la línea de su columna y el contorno de sus orejas. Le encantaba, se sentía fresco contra el calor en su interior.

Su firme agarre, dándole la vuelta en la cama y echándole un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo, haciéndole sonrojar en anticipación. Sonriendo e inclinándose para lamer, mordisquear y jugar con sus senos. Uno a la vez, pero sin desatender al otro con sus dedos. Pellizcando sus pezones hasta verlos erectos con sus caricias.

Besando cada cicatriz que la tonta guerra hubiera dejado, en aquel tan prístino cuerpo. Trazándolas con apenas la punta de sus dedos y dejando besos, para esperar borrarse con el paso del tiempo.

Aquellos besos, también los amaba. Sostuvo su rostro con sus delicadas manos, obligándolo a mirarla y a bajar su cabeza hasta tocar su frente y besarla. Apasionados, Severus sabía cómo besar, lo que le gustaba. Había tenido años y años para enseñarle.

Succionando su labio inferior, capturándolo entre los suyos. Compitiendo con su lengua por una supremacía, que ella sabía que siempre le otorgaría. Ella era suya, le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Pero en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era poder sentirlo junto a ella, más y más. Deslizó una temblorosa mano entre sus cuerpos y tomando su erección, acarició la punta con su pulgar y Severus tembló en respuesta, gimiendo con voz ronca. Sonrió tímidamente, posicionándolo entre sus piernas y abriéndolas aún más, para brindarle un gran acceso.

 _"Si continuamos, serás mía para siempre."_ escuchó su voz junto a su oído, entre jadeos, suave y muy relajante. Asintió suavemente, cerrando sus largas y delicadas piernas, alrededor de él y arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa.

 _"Soy tuya, Severus. Y siempre lo he sido"_ dijo, alzando un poco sus caderas y de tal forma que se redujera el poco espacio entre ellos, penetrándola completamente y gimiendo al unísono por el contacto.

Colocó ambas manos junto a su rostro y se mantuvo quieto, soportando todo su peso en sus brazos y evitando causarle alguna molestia. Tembló suavemente al sentir sus manos en su espalda y sus delicadas uñas, haciendo figuras.

 _"¿Qué estoy dibujando?"_ sonrió Narcissa y Severus sonrió con ella, fingiendo que le costaba mucho el adivinar. Alzó la mirada al techo y como si pensara.

 _"¿Un símbolo de infinito, tal vez?"_ preguntó aun sonriendo y ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante su erección, entrando y saliendo de manera delicada y suave.

 _"Rápido, más fuerte... puedo soportarlo"_ Imploró, pero Severus negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

 _"No voy a tratarte como Lucius solía hacerlo. Voy a hacerte el amor de verdad."_

Y de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron hasta su máxima expresión y al sentir un par de dedos, frotándose contra su ya excitado clítoris, mientras que al mismo tiempo su erección continuaba tocando cada fibra de su ser, gracias a los orgasmos que comenzaban a sobrecogerle.

El mundo giraba a su alrededor y lo amaba. Escuchar sus gemidos y su nombre entre sus labios. Severus era un hombre callado, reservado con sus sentimientos y casi no podía ni darse cuenta si lo disfrutaba tanto como ella. Pero eso había cambiado, le había enseñado a expresarse, le había hablado acerca de cuán excitante era, el oírle gemir.

El ver su rostro durante el orgasmo, sin restricciones ni ataduras.

Inclinó su rostro para besarla, gimiendo entre sus labios mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo finalmente. Ella le pertenecía, no necesitaba protegerse, adoraba la sensación de su semen en su interior. De su calor que le hacía sentir cada vez más cerca de Severus.

Pero no había terminado y de pronto se encontró gimiendo nuevamente, con sus manos fuertemente aferradas al colchón de su cama. Su cabeza se encontraba entre sus piernas, lamiéndole hasta limpiar todo rastro de aquella noche.

 _Ella era suya y después de la guerra, finalmente podría disfrutarlo. Finalmente podía apartarse de Lucius para siempre, si estaba preso, y vivir una vida plena con Severus y su hijo._

 _No le guardaba mucho rencor, era el padre de su hijo y estaba y estaría, eternamente agradecida. Sin embargo, estaba cansada de sus mentiras y sus abusos. Estaba harta de que olvidara sus prioridades y arriesgara la vida de su único hijo. Sí, Draco había querido unirse a las filas de Voldemort, pero estaba segura de que simplemente había sido gracias a la influencia de Bellatrix y su padre. Ni siquiera ella habría querido un destino así, para su único hijo._

 _Con Severus, un nuevo año comenzaba y no podía estar más que contenta, acurrucándose junto a él y sintiendo sus brazos rodearla y su cabeza sobre su hombro, susurrándole palabras de cariño que Lucius siempre olvidaba decir._

 _"Buenas noches, Narcissa."_

 _Besando una de sus mejillas y de seguro esperando a que su respiración se tornara suave y calma, señal de que dormía, para al fin descansar. Velando que tuviera una noche tranquila, antes de dormirse él, como Lucius jamás había hecho por ella._

~ FIN


End file.
